


in the beginning

by TheDeviantSentByJericho



Series: Another Human AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders-centric, Asexual Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Biromantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Biromantic Logic | Logan Sanders, Canon Queer Character, Cookies, Demisexual Morality | Patton Sanders, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, GSA, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, It/Its Pronouns for Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, M/M, Mention Remus - Freeform, Multi, Neopronouns, Nonbinary Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Nounself Pronouns, Other, QSAs, Queer History, Queer Themes, Slice of Life, Spanish Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Spanish Dark Creativity| Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Male Morality | Patton Sanders, Trans Morality | Patton Sanders, Voidpunk Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, hahaha, ig, qsa, so far roman is allosexual but who knows the rest of them are aspec lmao, which are used by roman actually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29030997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeviantSentByJericho/pseuds/TheDeviantSentByJericho
Summary: Virgil works up the courage to visit the school's QSA and makes some friends.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Another Human AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086641
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	in the beginning

Virgil cursed nir roommates as ne hovered outside the door.

Ne didn't actually hold anything against them of course- Remus didn't attend university, and Janus had taken the day off for self-care, ne wasn't going to begrudge them that, but in the moment it was _real_ easy. Virgil really wasn't a fan of new things in general, and ne really wished ne had nir friends with nem.

Honestly, ne was considering walking out right there. They could go together some other time! It'd be fine! Ne was already late anyway, going in right now would cause a scene!

Clutching nir books to nir chest, Virgil began to turn away when the door opened and someone in a blue cardigan with a trans pride pin stating his pronouns walked out humming. He looked startled to see Virgil, but his face immediately lit up with a grin. 

Not for the first time, Virgil wished ne was invisible. 

"Oh hey! Are you here for the QSA meeting?"

"Uh, yeah? I guess? Sorry I'm late-"

"No, you're fine! People are welcome to drop in anytime, and we haven't actually started yet haha. I need to grab something from my car first. Wanna come?"

Blinking rapidly, Virgil shrugged. "Sure?"

"Great!" Patton did not need any prompting to drag Virgil with him out of the building. "I'm Patton, by the way! He/him pronouns. What about you?" 

"I'm-" Virgil took a deep breath, trying to keep from panicking fully. The weight of a box of cookies decorated with various pride flags sitting oddly in his arms helped ground him a little. "I'm Virgil. Um, ne/nem pronouns."

"Oooh, those are so cool!"

"Um, thanks,"

"You're welcome kiddo!"

Entering the meeting room, or the clubhouse as Patton insisted on calling it, Virgil was shocked by the limited number of people. Only around twelve people from the entire campus? The college was small, but surely not _that_ small?

Not that Virgil spent much time there anyway.

"Patton, man of the hour!" shouted a man from the other side of the room, standing and waving vibrantly from the other side of the room. Virgil nearly choked. He had dark brown- almost black- wavy hair, rich brown skin, and a smattering of freckles. Also a not-insignificant amount of muscle. That wasn't what startled Virgil though- that was the fact that he looked almost identical to Remus, though with more weight and joy, and without the green-dyed hair Remus was so proud of. Could this be Roman? It _had_ said he went here... 

Ne was pulled out of nir thoughts by the rest of Roman's speech. "And who's this emo?"

"This is Virgil! Ne helped me carry the cookies up!" 

"How wonderful! And will you be joining us, Virgil?"

"I- Uh- Yeah. If that's okay."

"Of course it's okay kiddo! We'd love to have you," Patton said with a smile.

"What he said! Come on, you can sit with us. I think Logan is about to start."

Welp. No way out of this. 

It actually wasn't all that bad.

They went around the room, and everyone introduced themselves. Apparently, Patton and Roman- yes, he was in fact Remus' twin, Virgil was not sure how ne was going to explain this to it- were actually the organizers/leaders of this, along with Logan, who was the speaker for tonight. That particular fact had not helped Virgil's anxiety.

After Logan had finished his talk about the split attraction model (he was biro ace just like Virgil!!), the group split up to talk and eat the cookies Patton had made. Logan walked over to them, and before he could open his mouth Patton embraced him in a massive hug. 

"You did great Lo!!!" 

Roman agreed heartily, and Logan, to Virgil's surprise, looked to nem for help. "They're right, you explained it really well."

Clearly forcing down a smile, Logan pulled away and adjusted his tie. "Well, thank you, I put several days into it. Patton, I do believe it's your turn next?"

Patton ran a hand through his blond hair. "Yeah, but I'm not sure what I should talk about. Any ideas?"

"Nounself and neopronouns and xenogenders!" Roman offered, then looked at Virgil and blushed for some reason.

"Those are great topics," Patton said, "But I'm not really qualified to speak on it, seeing as I'm not really part of either of those groups. You could cover them for your turn though, Ro!"

"Good idea!" The fencer grinned. Virgil looked at him.

"You're non-binary?" Ne blurted, then covered his mouth. _Oh no that was not- oh no-_

Fortunately, Roman only laughed. "No, I'm a cis man. Padre here is referring to my usage of prince/prince and crown emoji pronouns." 

"Oh," Virgil said. "That makes sense. Sorry, I know it's a rude question, it's just that Remus never mentioned you also being trans."

The conversation paused as Virgil realized ne'd fucked up.

"You know my sibling?" Roman asked, oddly quiet. 

"Y-yeah? Um. I'm actually roommates with it."

"I haven't seen it in a long time, how is it doing? Is it okay?"

"Yeah, I think so? Can be a little hard to tell with it though."

Roman smiled. "It's always been a bit eccentric. I'm glad it has such a good roommate."

"I wouldn't say that," Virgil muttered and glanced away, blushing.

There was quiet for a second.

"Anyway!" Roman exclaimed, attempting to bring the energy back up. "Do you have any ideas for Patton's presentation, Virgil?"

"Me?" Virgil was genuinely shocked.

Roman punched nem lightly on the shoulder. "Of course you, emo nightmare!"

"The AIDS epidemic and its lasting impact on the queer community," ne blurted, and for the second time in the conversation, Virgil regretted nirs entire existence.

Surprisingly, they seemed to consider it. "Now that is an incredibly important subject," Logan said. "Thank you for bringing it up,"

"It's a bit more heavy than I like to cover," Patton admitted. "But it's something that needs to be talked about..."

Logan turned to Virgil. "Would you like to talk about it, Virgil?"

"What!? Me!?" 

"Not if you do not wish to, of course. But it seems like you might know a fair a bit about it, and it would be interesting to hear you speak."

"Yeah!" Patton said. "You could take my spot next week, if you wanted."

"I-" Virgil blushed. "I... I couldn't."

"Why not?" Roman asked.

"Standing up and giving a speech on something in front of so many people? Especially since my roommates will come next week, especially if Remus decides to come? I'd freeze up!"

"You could do it, kiddo!" 

"We could always help you. I'm sure you'd get it in no time."

"I believe in you!"

Virgil blushed. "Okay."

"YES!"

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing this when the roman gown pics dropped and BOI was i not prepared HIS MAJESTY


End file.
